


Dance Steps

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), accidental filming, dance lessons, dance studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Ever wonder why Jaejoong's dancing has improved?
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 2





	Dance Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Beats echoed through the practice room. No music, not really a song, just a heavy consistent beat. A single figure reflected from the mirrors. To the untrained eye, his dancing was amazing, flawless even.

But to him, Jaejoong knew he was lacking. In his mind, perfection danced. A fluid body that he could not emulate. But damn it, he could learn if he kept trying.

Sweat beaded on his skin, soaking through the white tank he wore. He paused long enough to clip his sweat soaked hair out of his face.

Dance. Slide and pop, slide again and wave.

His body stiffened doing that wave.

He tried again, and again.

“You know, hyung, if you try, it looks like it.”

Jae scowled at Junsu through the mirror. “What?”

“You’re trying to hard. Just let your body flow.”

Jae turned back to his reflection. “Go away,” he muttered.

“Just trying to help,” Junsu replied.

Jae tried to focus on dancing, going through the moves that he should have had down by now. Passable, yes, but not good enough. His eyes flicked to Junsu. Junsu watching him. Jae stopped, clenched both of his fists and then moved to the side where he had some water.

“I can help you, hyung, if you want,” Junsu said.

Jae shot him an irritated glare and then downed some water.

Perfection.

That fluid body in his mind.

Jae shook the image away.

“I’m not sure why you’re trying so hard. You’re a good dancer, hyung.”

“Whatever.”

The beat still played. Junsu slid into the room. Not walked, but slid, danced, flowed across to the mirrors and started dancing, hip thrusts and body waves and turns and arm movements and it all came so easily for him. Moves that Jae had to practice over and over dropped from his limbs.

Jae scoffed, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

“Hyung, wait,” Junsu said and grabbed his arm. Jae wrenched it free, but Junsu’s hand caught on his tank and ripped it.

“Sorry, hyung,” he said and took a step back. He didn’t look up again, but went back to the mirrors and danced.

Jae meant to leave, but he watched him instead. Watched those hips and that ass and those legs and that chest and arms and head, everything move with precision. Jae sat on the floor. He watched until sweat soaked the back of Junsu’s t-shirt and, without pausing in the dance, he took it off. Then Jae had to look at the reflection. Staring at his reflection didn’t seem as … wrong, as staring at him.

Wrong?

Jae shifted a bit. No, not wrong, just different. Each muscle rippled when his body waved. His thigh muscles clenched when he spun or did some fancy thing with his legs.

The music suddenly stopped.

Junsu’s body danced for a few seconds before he realized it.

They met each other’s eyes in the mirror.

“You’re good at dancing,” Jae said. “Perfect.”

Jae offered him the water bottle. Junsu walked over to take it and still Jae couldn’t tear his eyes from that lithe body.

Junsu dropped to the floor next to him. “Honestly, hyung, you try too hard. You don’t like dancing all that much, and sometimes it shows. You don’t have to be perfect in everything.”

“I know.”

Junsu smiled at him. “You say that, but I know you, hyung. You push yourself too hard. You’re an amazing singer, and a great composer and an awesome dancer.”

“You’re all those things too.”

Junsu shook his head. “You’re a far better composer than I am. And your voice is better.”

“Am not and is not.”

“But, hyung, the thing is. I know that. And I don’t push myself to be perfect. And you help me, hyung. So let me help you with this.”

Jae looked away.

Junsu shot to his feet and walked back to the CD player. The beat came back.

“Come on,” he said, pulling at Jaejoong’s arm. “Come and dance.”

Jaejoong reluctantly stood up. Jusnu took his hand and, led him, moon-walking. He paused, and then spun around, switching hands and then started dancing again. Jaejoong let him go.

Junsu started one of their choreographed dances and only after Junsu rolled his eyes dramatically did Jaejoong start in.

But he wasn’t as good as Junsu. Awkward, and with the two of them dancing together, the difference was clear. Jaejoong stopped.

“Don’t stop, Jae,” Junsu said and danced up behind him. Jae jerked away when Junsu’s hands settled on his hips.

“Come on, Jae. I’m trying to help.”

Jae sighed, but stayed still when Junsu hooked his fingers into Jae’s belt loops.

“You’re thinking too much about the steps and not enough about the music,” Junsu said. With firm presses of his hands, Junsu moved Jae’s hips to the beat. Jae stiffened as he looked at their reflection.

Junsu sighed. “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Stop looking at our reflection. Close your eyes.”

Jae did as he was told.

“Good. Now just feel the beat, Jae. Don’t worry about what you look like, or what I look like. Just. Feel. The. Beat.” Each word was punctuated with Junsu moving Jae’s hips.

With his eyes shut, Jae didn’t know what he was doing. So he followed Junsu. Let Junsu guide his hips and push him forward and then tug him back. Yoochun would have pushed him into the mirror just for fun, but Jae trusted Junsu.

Junsu let go of his belt loops, loosened the pressure from his hands. Jae stumbled a bit, and then put his hands on Junsu’s and pressed down. Junsu reapplied the pressure.

“So much better,” Junsu said, and then added quickly, “but don’t look because then you’ll ruin it.”

Jae didn’t want to look. He wanted to dance.

Junsu’s hands slid around his hips, and almost unconsciously Jae leaned against him, pressing their bodies together. It was Junsu that missed a step, but Jae held his forearms, keeping him in place.

And then the beat took over.

Jae didn’t care. Their bodies flowed, and his arms and legs and hips moved without thinking about it. One hand slid up Junsu’s arm to curve around his neck, and then other moved back, grabbing his hip and holding their bodies closer.

And then Junsu waved against him.

Jae knew that move, watched Junsu do it thousands of times, and just by the feel of it, could tell it was from his Xiahtic dance. And when Junsu did it again, Jae did it with him. Body flowing, not caring except to stay pressed against him. Following him.

Another wave, a different angle. Jae copied it on the second one.

And then another.

On the fourth, Junsu’s hands wrapped around his waist.

Jae moaned. His grip on Junsu’s neck tightened. His head fell to Junsu’s shoulder. Their bodies moved. Junsu’s breath pulsed against Jae’s neck. Jae cracked an eye open and moaned again when he saw their reflection, swaying, moving, grinding. And then Junsu met his eyes. Jae dropped his gaze to Junsu’s lips. A pink tongue brushed across them. Jae’s eyes shut. Lips pressed against the back of his neck. Another moan. From both of them.

Fluid, in time with the beat, Jae turned, arm sliding around Junsu’s slick upper body to settle around his waist. The other stayed locked around his neck. Junsu’s hands gripped the back of Jae’s tank. They danced. Foreheads pressed together, eyes locked, shared breaths between open, gasping mouths.

Junsu shifted, thigh sliding between Jae’s, pulling their bodies flush together. Another moan as their bodies responded.

Junsu waved against him.

Jae breathed his name. Lips brushed, joined, danced together. Junsu swiped his tongue along Jae’s lips. Another moan. Jae gripped Junsu’s lip in his teeth, biting down as a wave of Junsu’s body shot pleasure through him. Hands slid down his back, clutching his ass, pushing, trying to be closer. The kiss deepened, movements lost the beat. Jae hit the mirrors, pinned by a forceful thrust against him. He broke away from Junsu and leaned his head against the mirror. Junsu’s lips moved to his ear, down his neck, along his collar bone.

A little part of his brain tried to tell him that this wasn’t right, that they shouldn’t be doing this, especially in the practice room when any number of people could come in, but then Junsu tugged on his shirt, pulling it up enough to lick at his nipples and Jae told that little part of his brain to fuck off.

He tore the tank when he finished taking it off.

Junsu’s hands traced along his sweaty abs, lightly enough that Jae gasped out laughter. He grabbed Junsu’s wrists.

They met each others eyes. Insecurity passed briefly through Junsu’s eyes, and then Jae set his hands on Junus’s hips and rolled his body into him.

“Don’t you dare,” Jae said. “I just convinced myself.”

“Of what?”  
“To learn whatever dance you want to teach me.”

Junsu smiled. “It’s not a good idea.”

“Probably not.”

Jae kissed him, pulling their bodies together again, hands sliding along skin and then grappling with pants. They both tried to take off Junsu’s, then Jae’s and then finally, each grabbed the tops of the others and slid them down, kicked them off. Jae shivered when his bare ass hit the mirror.

“Cold,” Jae said.

“I’ll fix that.” Junsu spun him around, pressed his bare body against Jae’s back and ass. Jae put his hands on the mirror to steady him. Junsu held him tightly with one arm. The other hand ghosted along Jae’s skin again. Across his stomach and nipples, down to his side and hips. He stopped with fingers barely touching Jae’s cock.

“This part you should watch,” Junsu said and then kissed Jae’s neck and back and shoulders. Biting and smoothing and tasting his skin.

Jae’s eyes fluttered open, and as soon as Junsu was sure, Jae was watching his hand, Junsu traced a finger around his cock. Up the length and curling around the tip, and then slowly wrapped all of fingers and stroked.

Jae moaned.

And suddenly the beat was thrumming through his body again. Junsu keeping time with his strokes and with small thrusts against his ass that had his cock sliding along and under his body. Junsu kept the pace, never speeding, never slowing. Jae couldn’t watch anymore. He shut his eyes, head falling forward between his arms. His body shook, his breathing erratic. Pleasure coiling and centering on Junsu’s hand.

Jae groaned, letting out a noise that he only heard alone, in his room, in the dark. His knee buckled. Junsu supported him, stroking, twisting his wrist, and Jae covered the mirror in come.

After a moment, Junsu tilted Jae’s head and kissed him. “You alright?”

“Fabulous.”

Junsu laughed, his hands moved, his body dropped. Junsu slid his tongue down Jae’s spine. Jae quivered and arched into the touch of hands on his ass. Junsu kissed and bit at his cheeks, until spreading him open and licking him.

Jae screamed and almost collapsed. Junsu laughed, mouth still against him and the sound vibrated up Jae’s body. Junsu licked him, around over, pausing to bite the insides of Jae’s ass. Tongue pressing into him.

“Tell me if this hurts,” Junsu said.

Jae barely had time to process what he said before a finger pressed into him. He threw his head back and hissed.

“Does it hurt?”

“More,” was all Jae could say and pushed back.

Junsu gave him more, another finger, stretching probing. He reached through Jae’s legs, scooped up the come from the mirror and slid his fingers inside Jae’s clenching hole. Jae squirmed and gasped and whimpered, cock hard and aching again.

Junsu removed his fingers and stood up, licking up Jae’s spine. With a firm grip, he positioned Jae’s hips where he needed them and then pressed his cock against Jae’s hole. Jae shivered, and then whimpered when Junsu pulled out.

“Be patient,” Junsu whispered. And then demanded, “Look at me.”

Jae opened his eyes, met Junsu’s heavy, hungry, lusty gaze through the mirror, captivated by it as Junsu pushed into him, stretching him, filling him, until their bodies pressed together again. And then Junsu did that delicious body wave against him, dick sliding out and in. Jae gasped, his eyes shut again. With only his hands on the mirror and Junsu’s hands on his hip to support him, Jae once again followed Junsu’s dances. Hips rolling and sliding. Bodies joined, flush and sweaty. The beat took over, simple notes suddenly turning erotic as Junsu moved in and out of him. Jae had no idea how long they danced. Junsu’s hand wrapped around Jae’s cock, stroking in time with the music again.

The music stopped.

Their moans and whimpers of each other’s name echoed in the quiet studio. Without the beat, Junsu set his own pace, sliding into Jae’s body quickly, stroking even faster. He put a hand up on the mirror to steady him.

“Look at me,” he demanded again. “Watch me.”

Jae’s eyes fluttered open. He watched their reflections, detached. Was that really him? That mouth open and panting, those dilated eyes, body red, muscles quivering. He watched Junsu’s hand slide, rough, needy over and around his cock.

Jae came, screaming Junsu’s name, body tightening and shaking, collapsing against the mirror. Junsu’s quickly wrapped an arm around him and sped up, losing himself in Jae’s body only a few seconds later.

They landed in a pile. Jae winced when Junsu slid out of him, and then turned, pinned Junsu to the floor and kissed him. Jusnu wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over.

“So I’m more than willing to give you more dances lessons, hyung,” Junsu said.

Jae gave him a lazy smile. “Every night?”

Junsu laughed. “Every night we can.”

“I think we should go dance in the shower.”

“Now that is a fantastic idea.”

Junsu stood up, helped Jae to his feet and kissed him again before going to find his clothes.

“Oh fuck,” Jae said.

“What?”

Jae pointed to a table across the room. A camera sat on top of it.

Junsu’s eyes went wide and then he doubled over laughing. Jae practically flew to the table.

“No, hyung, don’t erase it.”

“Are you insane?” Jae shouted. He hit the erase button right before Junsu grabbed his arm.

“Aw, I wanted to watch it.”

Jae shivered. “Man, if anyone—”

“Good thing you remembered,” Junsu said and kissed his shoulder, “but earsing that is pointless if someone walks in and sees you naked, holding the camera and there is come all over the mirror.”

Two days later, during dance practice, the choreographer came up to Jae and said, “You’re really improving.”

Jae smiled. “Thanks. I’ve been practicing. It’s hard, but I do it.”

Junsu gasped and covered his laughter with a cough. Their eyes met through the mirror.

“Well, keep it up,” he said and slapped Jae on the shoulder. “You’re doing great.”

“What the hell is this on the mirror?” Yunho suddenly shouted.


End file.
